


The competition

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers freeform - Freeform, BDSM, Boy!Clint, Boy!Steve, Boy!Thor, Competition, Dom!Tony, Domme!Natasha, Escorts, Legal, M/M, boy toy, daddy!Tony, no powers au, pre-serum steve, professional Domme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Tony is looking for a new boy toy and call his favorite professional Domme/trainer to find him somebody. She finds him four so they decide to make a little competition to see who wins the position.





	The competition

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies! Plot bunnies are chasing me! and I can't ignore them so here you have
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

You have to be blind, deaf and live in a cave to not know Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. From prodigy kid to rebel teenager 'til the compose man, head of Stark Industries he is today. All his life has been well documented and expose and yet, there was a part of him hidden for the common public. You had to move in certain circles to know of his most dominant side, and you had to move in an even more exclusive circle to have a chance with him. Most part of the time, when he was feeling playful but didn't have the time (or the will) to go boy hunting by himself he always called the same person; Natasha Romanov, professional Dom and best trainer on the east coast. This was one of those days.

"What you've got me this time, red?"

They were in his office in one of the highest floors of the SI building, as far as everybody knew, she was a consultant from the European Division. Nothing in her outfit or her posture said the opposite. She was wearing a dark charcoal suit with a light green blouse, black leather shoes and a corporate suitcase. Neat hair, discrete jewelry; everything in her screamed average and forgettable. But to those who knew with who they were working with screamed discretion and secrecy. Tony favorites words on the other hand.

She smiles at him, is a true smile, the one she has when she has something interesting to offer. Tony can't help it and smiles back while she gets four folders and throw them in the table. Tony raises his eyebrows.

"Four? Must be my birthday"

"It's been a good year, and these are my best pupils." She informs him

"Lucky me." He snorts a little, he knows it's an old trick because he always pays more than anybody else and she know too so she ignores the little mock and keeps smiling.

Tony opens the first folder and almost has a heart attack.

"Holy fuck!" He says "What do you feed him?"

Now is time for Nat to snort. The first folder belongs to Thor, an Australian guy almost seven feet tall; fan of extreme exports he climbed Mount Kosciuszko with his bare hands, twice, second time without security or medical devices.

"Most people say his stomach is bottomless," Nat informs him "he has make many come with only his mouth and always wants more."

Tony cock jolt with interest while shallows hard, it's only the first guy and he already is watering his mouth with anticipation.

If the first guy was like a bronze statue the second looks like the leftovers nobody wanted. He is small, fragile, even delicate but not in a sexy way. His eyes are a beautiful blue and his shy smile is quite unique but he doesn't look like having enough energy to follow his rhythm. Tony twitches his mouth.

"What is this?" He asks "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I assure you this is no joke, Mister Stark." Nat's mouth also twitches with his offensive comment "Don't let looks divert your attention. This boy is eager to please; he will fulfill all your wishes before you made them. And I force celibate on him so you would be the first."

Tony cock jolts again, he loves to corrupt virginal asses and she knows it. Still, he doesn't quite trust that story so he makes a mental note to check on the guy off the records. For now he prefers to play uninterested (which is quite hard between the celibate story and that face).

"If the other guy catches him he is going to destroy him. On the other hand I would pay to see that." Jokes tony trying to relax

"I'm sure we can make an arrangement if that's what you want."

"Nah," Tony waves his hands before Nat (and his lower self) try to convince him to spend more that he was planning to. He grabs the third folder, this is also a small guy but not so small, slim body, small shoulders; yoga practitioner so he can stretch a lot. He has chocolate curls and puffy checks; Tony waits to see what Nat can tell him that is not in the folder.

"That is Bruce;" she finally speaks "He is not only cute but also smart."

"Smart, uh? I can do smart" Tony smirks

"And he has mean fingers."

Tony raises an eyebrow but she adds nothing more so at the end he gives in and asks.

"What do you mean by "mean fingers"?" 

She relaxes her posture and stretch her legs like if she was meditating her answer.

"Is hard to explain" she finally says "Is like asking what makes art so interesting, you have to feel it on your own skin. He is like a sculptor or a modeler, a modern Da Vinci carving pleasure from the bodies."

This answer is less than satisfactory to Tony who is losing his patience, he doesn't mind a half lie or a half true from sellers; it's what is expected from them to be deceive and exaggerate the quality of their products but she is trying too hard. Either she is desperate or has lost all respect for him. And that is something he is not going to tolerate. Reluctantly he grabs the last folder. At least another large guy, not as big as Thor but he is good enough, broad chest with arms like thick trunks. 

"Clint" reads Tony

"A little brat" Nat warns him "but he is ideal to show off, he used to live with the circus so he knows a few tricks."

"Like what?" Tony prays for a normal answer

"Just the typical: knife-throwing; juggling; tightrope walking; unicycling... but his best performance is with a bow and an arrow."

That's the last drop, Tony is sure nobody can master so many arts or mountain climbing with his bare hands or be a perfect mind-reading slave or some kind of renaissance master. He doesn't know why is she doing that but he is not going to let her to fool him. 

"I expected better from you Miss Romanov, we had a deal and it worked just fine for many years." He says with a flat tone

"I assure you I have no idea what are you talking about Mister Stark," She says "This is my best work yet"

"I'm having a hard time believing it, recruiting such a group with all the enjoyment you promise seems impossible."

"And yet I did it." Her tone was harsh; she obviously was also losing her patience

"How?" Tony's tone was as harsh as hers

"Because I'm the best in my job!" She has lost all her composure "I've been working as an adult companionship trainer for decades and I know how to make my escorts to distinguish themselves as something else than a pretty face. And if you don't believe me you can meet the boys and ask them in person."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe I can make the arrangements."

"Maybe I would like that."

"Maybe we can turn it on a competition to make it more interesting."

"Maybe I would only pay for the winner."

"Maybe I find it fair as long as you respect certain limits."

"My dear Natasha, you got yourself a deal." Tony shakes her hand forgetting all previous issues, whatever she is planning sounds like a hell of fun and free, another of Tony's favorite words.  


“It is a pleasure doing business with you, Mister Stark" Nat returns his handshake with an evil smile, Tony is going to regret insulting her boys.

Two weeks after the meeting the four boys are in the elevator in their way to Tony's penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha sorry for the cliffhanger I promise I will upload soon. And yes, the last conversation is kind of weird but I started and I couldn't stop.
> 
> If you like it leave a comment :^* Have a nice day.  
> [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)


End file.
